The Secret of the Galaxy
by Dare-deviless
Summary: A new team is being formed at Alkillian. 8 new players. But one with a special secret. One the Bleylok is very interested in. Some D'Jok bashing. Tia/Rocket. no others pairings yet. Rating may change later
1. News, tryouts and crash

Galactik Football: re-transposed

**A/n:I've noticed no one ever does any long ones for galactik footie so here's my stab at it. Hopefully it will attract more attention. This is from the beginning of GF and will be continued for as long as I feel like. Not particularly fussed about reviews yet, but by the time the 6th chapter is up, I would like a fairly high number then.**

_**Planet Alkillian, Alkillian**_

"And now, we are pleased to announce that Aarch Academy is now re-opening and is waiting for football-crazed teens to take the place of what was possibly the _best_ football team of all time. Join by coming for a tryout at Aarch Academy next Saturday from 10."

"Wow. A chance to play and win? SIGN ME UP!!" cheered the dark-haired boy. "I'm so ready to do this!"

"Ready to do what, Micro Ice?" asked his mother as she walked in. She had been cooking dinner and was calling in her son.

"Galactik football! Aarch Academy is re-opening and I bet that I could single-handedly take it all the way to the cup!" replied Micro Ice. "And D'Jok." He added as an afterthought. "Can't do it without him, he's my best friend."

The pair went off to the table where his mum would have to endure more of the constant babble coming from her son's mouth. He would be allowed to go. His mouth made sure of it.

* * *

Just further down the road a similar event was taking place, with D'Jok begging Maya, his guardian, to let him go.

"Please Maya, you've got to let me do this. I've been ready to do this for ages. You know how good I get when you give me a ball. C'mon, a chance to play in the Galactik Cup!"

Maya eyed him sternly. She was unsure about whether or not she should allow her child to do such a big step. _Teenager_ she scolded herself._ He's a teen. If he wants to go he should, but maybe a quick reading beforehand wouldn't go amiss._ "I'll be right back." She said as she got up and headed to her fortune-telling room.

D'Jok saw her leaving, but didn't say anything. He knew that she would come around sooner or later. He just hoped for the first option. Grabbing his ball from underneath the table, he popped round into the back garden for a solo game against the wall.

* * *

Two boys and a girl were playing around with a football. One boy was playing goalie, while the other was trying to defend. The girl was playing as an attacker. And she was doing so with flying colors.

"Ahito, please can you stay awake long enough to actually block something. Thram, can you go in goal? Your little brother is making this far too easy for me." said the girl, Yuki.

Ahito didn't answer. No surprise considering that he was asleep. Again. For the 6,839th time today! Thram carefully positioned himself right next to the goalpost and yelled "AHITO!" before whacking the ball to the net.

But never got there and Ahito finally woke up and caught the ball by diving across. Unfortunately, he then fell asleep for the 6,3900th time.

"Being asleep is one of the best things about me brother. Don't you forget that. I like my sleep, so try not to disturb me next time. And Yuki, please be quiet. There's an older cousin here who you do not want to make angry." Ahito managed to say just being falling asleep again.

Yuki and Thram shared unconvinced looks. He was always saying that. When he fell asleep, Thram rolled his eyes and Yuki began giggling. Her cousins were so funny at times.

All of this was being watched by a man in the shadows. He saw how close these kids were to each other as well as being brothers and cousin,he reasoned that they could be rather useful to the team. He decided that he might as well make himself known.

"You boys definitelty know how to play, don't you." The look on the boys faces were priceless. " You would do rather well to tryout for the team at Aarch Academy. What do you think?"

The boy who had been snoozing didn't reply. Not because he was asleep, but because he was looking at him like he knew him from somewhere. The older of the two, however, answered. Yuki had been ignored entirely.

"Oh yeah, I heard they were doing try-outs. I was thinking about doing it. It's why me and my little brother here are practicing. Unfortunately it all depends on whether Ahito can stay awake long enough to save the goals Yuki keeps shooting at him. I personally prefer defence," he continued "but there's no-one who I know that can attack to let me practice, except for Yuki."

"Who soundly beats both your butts every time." interjected Yuki. She had been getting annoyed about the lack of attention. She knew that she was just as good as the boys and they knew it too. Who was this sexist ignoramaus to just want the boys?

"Don't worry. At Aarch Academy, you can go against both people and stimulations that can vary in ability, allowing you to practice. But only if you make the team, which I'm sure you could definitely do." the man replied.

All of a sudden, Ahito's face lit up, as he remembered where he had seen the person before.

"You're the man that helps run Aarch Academy, aren't you? I saw your face on the TV."

Thram's eyes widen with shock. "Are you really?"

They both seemed anxious to know. They seemed like honest boys, and the girl looked curious enough so he thought a name wouldn't hurt.

"Yes. Yes, I work there. My name's Clamp."

"Hi, Clamp" said the taller of the two boys, " This is my brother, Ahito, and I'm Thram." He gestured towards his brother first, then himself.

"And I'm Yuki, their cousin." Yuki couldn't believe this. Now _Thram_ of all people had missed her out.

Whilst they were talking, Clamp's watch lit up, beeping. Clamp took a quick look at it and began walking back in the direction of Aarch Academy. Before he left entirely, he said "Come to the Academy. I'm sure Aarch could do with you."

The trio looked at each other, then at Clamp's retreating back, then at each other again.

"Mum?" asked Thram.

"Mum." replied Yuki.

Grabbing Ahito between themselves, as he had fallen asleep for the 6,3901st time, they ran back to their home with every intention of begging, pleading, bribrery and all round desparate actions in order to get on that team.

* * *

Mei was shopping. Not that she didn't usually, but just that now she was doing a full blown out shopping spree that had only lasted a half hour, but she had already been in at least **_25 _**different stores, and bought **6 items minimum** from each. Who ever said that a girl couldn't accessorise?

But she wasn't a total barbie doll. After all, she did like her football. And the notice of the academy opening its doors once again to new players was an exciting offer that she was definitely going to take up. Besides, she was the only girl she knew that had any talent at the sport, meaning she would get so many extra perks. Mei began making a list of them in her head:

_1. She would get her own room._

_2. Rooms at the academy were big. _

_3. There were going to be some well fit boys._

_4. She liked fit boys._

_5. She was going to have all the boys for herself._

_6. she would become famous._

_7. She would become a star._

_8. She would become a model._

_9. She would be able to market her own designer clothes range._

_10. She likes football._

_11. Erm, can't think of one. I'll get back to it later._

Just then, Mei saw an outfit to die for, and ran to go get it, pushing everything she had been thinking of out of her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a whole different case for two people. They had seen the advert, and had whooped with joy at finding out. It was only their form of reality that reminded them that it was most likely an impossibility.

For the boy, his came in the shape of his dad.

"Rocket, what are you doing? I said that those tulips must be cut at an angle to allow optimum water and increased shelf-life!"

Rocket groaned inwardly before replying, "Sorry Dad. I was just thinking about something. Nothing in particular." he returned meekly to his work.

His dad didn't believe him.

"You were thinking about joining that football academy, weren't you? How many times do I have to tell you that football will fail to get you anywhere in life? Is my injury not enough to prove that? I would have thought, that you of all people would understand that football is simply not goining to pay the bills! You should know! After all, I raised you, yet this is how you want to repay me?" fumed his dad.

"NO dad I just love football, WHY can't you understand that" Rocket repiled before storming off to his special area.

His dad watched as Rocket stormed out. As Rocket left his sight, a small tear rolled slowly down his face.

* * *

**_Obia Moon_**

For the girl's it was _both_ her parents.

Even though they weren't in her room, she knew full well what their reaction would be to her doing football. She could recite them in her sleep: "_Football isn't for girls, football is improper, you are a girl not a boy, you should be spending more time doing more constructive pieces of work." _Blah blah blah, you get the idea.

But she loved football, and everything about it. She even seemed to have a special gift about it almost. Whenever she kicked her ball around, she always had something, something unusual. She was sure it was supposed to be some kind of Flux, and she was also sure that it looked a lot like The Breath of Alkillian. Her parents wouldn't approve of her dwelling on it, but then, anything that wasn't in some way connected diplomatics was always considered of little importance. Including her.

They were not going to stop her. She could find a way to get to Alkillian and get Aarch's new squad. She would show that football isn't below her parents.

Making up her mind, she packed quickly and phoned up a couple of people. They owed her some favours.

* * *

**_Alkillian_**

Aarch carefully reviewed those around him as he saw the countless hopefuls that wanted a place. He swear that he even saw a couple of the snotty rich totts that spent time as players on the Red Tigers team. He was truly surprised. It didn't seem like he was going to have this done by the afternoon. Sighing, he turned to Clamp and gave the nod for him to open the doors that held back the swarm of kids that wanted to play for him.

As the doors swept open, the kids cheered with joy and ran inside the building. Each one was absolutley certain that they were going to make the cut. As the biggest of the rabble came in, a lone spaceship had entered Alkillian orbit. Down the road, a boy started his ride towards the stadium. Both the latecomers wanted also to get a chance to play Galactik Football, but compared to anyone else, their reasons were also for personal denial against their parents' wishes.

The boy got there first. He glanced around carefully, obviously knowing that if he got caught that his dream could get crushed before it had even began. He ran inside quickly, hoping that if he was followed the mass of kids trying out would disguise him.

He couldn't believe he had managed to get this far. He just hoped the coach would except him as he was desperate. Even if he was...

Meanwhile, Aarch was introducing himself and Clamp to the excited teens surrounding him. Many looked disappointed when he set up an age limit of no younger than 14. Already the numbers got cut as these sadly made their exits. Aarch then had to sort out those who had stayed irregardless of the fact they were too young. A particular black-haired boy proved rather annoying.

"But I really am older than you think. Honest. You have to let me stay, or else you will lose. Don't you know who I am? I'm Micro Ice! I have to stay."

Boy, did he have a set of lungs. But the boy seemed absolutely, 100 percent, certain to stay firm. The red head next to him suddenly spoke up.

"It's true. He's just gone 16 sir, only he is a little on the short side."

The boy, Micro Ice, started on the red head.

"Hey D'Jok, cut it out. I'm not short, I'm tall enough and old enough."

"Yeah, just not mature enough" said one boy in the crowd**.** **(Three guesses who!)**

"Enough" yelled Aarch, turning to the red head that appeared to have more common sense than his friend. "Explain it to your friend that unless he gives proof of his age besides mere words then I simply can not and will not allow him to trial." I gave my sternest look, letting him know that was final.

He sighed and turned to his friend. I didn't hear exactly what was heard but the smaller boy's face suddenly looked like a Christmas tree. He began fumbling through his pockets trying to find something. He didn't seem to realise that whatever he was looking for was actually in his friend's hand. He mouthed the words "he's a bit forgetful". I replied with raised eyebrows suggesting that I already knew that. Anyone in that room would, considering he had been saying the same things about a million times.

"Uh, Micro Ice? I think this is this is..." began the red head.

"No D'Jok, I can find it. I've got it. I do have it." interrupted the Micro Ice, still fumbling. He looked up and noticed then that D'Jok did have it. The heat that came on his face in embarressment was probably the same amount that you get at Ocraya. **(A/n: Can't fully remember what the name is of the planet mentioned by Nork during the weather report in Episode 6. It's the one he gets the sunglasses out for. Cookie if anyone can tell me in your reviews.)**

"Ha! I do have it." Micro Ice said, taking it from D'Jok and waving it in front of my face. Looking closer, I saw it was a little recorder. Opening it I saw a message from his mother confirming his name, age, consent to try out and, if he got through, play. I waved him off to the changing rooms with those already passed.

Looking at the rest of the hopefuls, I spent another half hour sorting out who was going to practice for the morning, and then told the rest to please be patient enough to come back in the afternoon. I could see there was a lot of drooping faces. One in particular. Dark shin and dreadlocks. Before I could see any over distinguishing features, he noticed I was watching he and he scarpered.

* * *

Rocket silently made his way back to the entrance. Wait til the afternoon? No way. He'd had enough trouble getting here once, and now he was expected to do it again. You wish. He kicked at the snow just outside the building. It wasn't fair that he had to do all this secrecy. I t just wasn't right for him. He liked being honest and doing this sneaking around just made matters worse for him.

He started his scooter with the intention of going to his alone area when he noticed the spaceship that was coming in. It was going too slow and jerking too much from side to side to be a public one, or being controlled by someone who knew what they were doing. Rocket watched as it came in to land but ended up flying back into the air. It went backwards for a time before he saw one of the engines explode and cause the ship to fall down. He was already recklessly driving towards the soon-to-be wreckage site before the ship even touched the ground.

This was seen all by two men. One smiled at the boy' antics and worried silently about the passengers on board the ship. He really hoped that whoever was on there wouldn't be hurt too much. He wanted to go help but with the auditions about to begin he had no choice but to turn his back.

The other was also concerned about the ship. He recognised by the jerking it was someone who was either in a great rush to get to Alkillian or had never flew a ship before. He seriously hoped it was the former. But he frowned at the boy. He had seen where the boy had come out of.

He turned back silently and made his way down from his perch.

* * *

**So there's your first chapter people. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**No need to review unless you want to flame me, praise me or give ideas on the upcoming chapters.**

**Remember the cookie award and dedication of the next chapter to them, and anyone who can find any flaw in this story. See? I'm that confident it's brilliant I am purposely telling you to be picky. Take this chance!**

**D**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**D**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**S**


	2. A Liar in every Midst

**I know that this is late and I know that some minds have already been intrigued so here is Chapter 2.**

**I also promise to try not be so lazy next time!**

_A Liar in every Midst_

Aarch couldn't believe it. After 3 hours of tryouts that would last no longer than 2 minutes, they still had many hopefuls yet to go. Maybe he should have been more specific. He thought back over what he had seen so far.

Some of the kids were obviously good, many rubbish to put lightly, but none stood out really in his mind. Something told him that he would have to gradually filter the number of people down over the course of several days.

But he had to say, there were a few with potential. Maybe this planet was still interested in football as it had been 15 years ago. Rough round the edges, but nothing that hard training couldn't fix.

He watched as another hopeful stepped into the holo-trainer. The boy was tall for his age, black, spiky hair and a frown that refused to go. **(A/n: To all readers wondering who the bloody hell I'm on about, it's Sinned.)**Aarch had heard him have some…colourful discussions with some other boys. Apparently there was already rivalry in a team he had yet to create.

Turning his attention to the big screen that was on the wall, so everyone could see the standard of the players, he saw the player doing rather well. His accuracy maybe a little off, but the sheer _force_behind him. 145 km/h. He could be another possibility he could add to the list of call-backs.

Looking down at his list, he added Sinned's name onto the bottom. It currently looked like:

Call-backs

1. Micro-Ice

2. Alex

3. Ahito

4. Graham

5. Mei

6. Sinned

It was a short list but then, when you are trying to find the ones that you could get to revoke the Breath, it had to be. Although, he was wondering why there was a severe lack of girls trying out. Besides Mei, only 2 other girls had tried out and neither had what it took. There was also another girl that was there but she had yet to try out.

He paid close attention as Sinned came out. He was walking like he owned the place towards the group of boys (and the final girl yet to go) that he had spoken with earlier. 2 of them had already tried out and had successfully made the list but the third and fourth was yet to try.

His attention returned to the holo-trainer as another candidate stepped in.

* * *

"Did you see my brother?" whooped Thran, "I told you he could see when he wanted to. He was awesome. But obviously when it's my turn, I'll be way better."

"Yeah, yeah Thran. But we all know that it was me that set the standard of excellence as _I_ went first. You all had to try be better than me, but none of you are" quipped back Micro-Ice.

"Micro-Ice, must you always be like this? It makes me wonder why on earth the male species was created in the first place" said Yuki.

"Hey, if you can't handle the pure awesomeness of me then step back a couple of planets, okay?" replied Micro-Ice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Stupid idiots that aren't going to make the team, is my answer," laughed Sinned, as he abruptly entered their conversation.

"Get lost Sinned, this is a closed conversation that doesn't allow people like you to spoil the pleasant mood" replied D'Jok.

"Whatever, you'll all be lucky to get on to the next stage, unlike I, who is already a dead shoe-in" said Sinned.

"O.K then. Let's see about that. Bet you 10 that I deliver a higher average speed kick than you" challenged D'Jok.

"Fine. Beat 145 if you can…or not" replied Sinned before he stalked off.

**(A/n: All those who hate D'Jok, like me, going on and on about his stupid destiny, you have my permission to skip his ever so not important speech in his overgrown bloated head. Thank you.)**

D'Jok breathed deeply as he entered the trainer. He had to do this. He had to beat Sinned. There was no way he was going to get beaten by anyone. He was the best on Akillian and it was going to stay that way.

As the holo-trainer took on its shape, D'Jok saw a ball appear on the far side as some freaky thing appears next to him that had human features. Tilting his head he wondered what the hell it was and what was it suppose to do.

Next thing he knew, it was running full pelt at the ball. Finally, D'Jok understood and began his weird power-walking **(Ever seen his tryouts, he looks more like he's trying to get to the toilet without wetting himself)** before overtaking the droid-thing and slamming the ball into the target area as hard as he could.

Nodding at his obvious talent and expertise (**bighead D'Jok talking, not me)** he walked out into his cheering fans. **(Not)**

"All right, D'Jok. You went and got 150. Sinned must be kicking himself right now. Literally. You beat him" yelled Micro-Ice.

"Yeah, I knew I would. I'm great that way" said D'Jok, as most people around him that could hear just groaned and shook their heads at D'Jok's egotistical manner.

Aarch just smirked at the youth's display before concentrating on the next candidate.

* * *

Rocket was charging full pelt towards the ship. He'd seen what happened to ones whose fuel caught fire. And though he didn't want to be caught in the blast himself, there was at least one person on that craft that was in serious danger. That was enough to make him go.

When he arrived, he couldn't see anyone, but he could see how much it was smoking to a level to make anyone concerned. Climbing into the craft he searched for passengers but found none. _It must only be the pilot then,_thought Rocket, who then made his way to the cockpit. In there he found an unconscious person. He couldn't tell whether they were a boy or girl, but instead he got them out as quickly as possible.

He was only about 2 metres away before the craft did what it had been threatening to do. As the craft blew up, he and the survivor were blasted unmercifully into the air and outwards. As they landed, the person's body got twisted round and Rocket could see that it was a girl.

He found himself admiring her features. She was cute, with her white hair cropped around her face. She had delicate hands that looked like they belonged on a doll. Her face was sculpted to match a beautiful body of hers. One that was hidden under the baggy black trousers she was wearing, but brought out more by the green top and orange over-coat.

He was brought out of his reverie, by her. She wasn't yet conscious, but she was babbling something in her sleep.

"Aarch. I have to find Aarch. I must see him."

He supposed that she was another hopeful that had come, though probably from one of the surrounding moons as other planets were too far away to make it that quick. He wanted to help her, so brought his bike over and carefully placed her on it, before revving the engine and driving off to his cave. He always kept medicines there for just in case.

* * *

Back at the tryouts, Aarch was questioning himself more and more. Was he right to do this? Did he really think he could revoke the Breath of Alkillian? Was it lost beyond recovery? As each new player came forward, he found himself thinking that there was absolutely no chance of it happening.

He turned to Clamp, to ask him about whether or not he thought what Aarch was doing was right. But Clamp wasn't at the computer. Confused, Aarch turned around, looking for him, and found him having a heated discussion with two boys, brothers by the close resemblance, and a girl with bright orange hair.

He listened in on the conversation.

* * *

"No, no and once again no" argued Clamp, "we will only try out those who have what it takes. I'm sorry, but your cousin isn't good enough to be worth considering. She doesn't have the skill we need."

"You would know that, from not even seeing her perform?" complained Thran.

"I saw what I needed when you were training before. She just hasn't the skill for Galactik football" countered Clamp.

"Oh, and I suppose this has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a girl and that every girl that's tried out, you've immediately said no about. And then there is the fact that there are only 4 of us here, which means that compared to the boys, it is going to take a lot less time to see what we got. The only reason we are still here is because some men, such as Aarch, don't discriminate on players based on gender" screamed Yuki. She was sick, sick, sick of this phony saying that girls were unable to play football. _Hello Mr Stone Age, we do now live in a world where a woman's ability to do equally as well as men has been recognised._

"Well, it's not my fault that none of the girls on this planet are, shall we say, useless at football. Thran can still try out but she needs to leave" said Clamp.

"You don't even use her name. It's Yuki. Learn it,or..." said Ahito. He was usually asleep round this time of day, but there was no way he could sleep while his little cousin had been neglected.

"Or what? You got nothing. You've already tried out so you can't threaten me with that" snided Clamp.

"Fine. You won't let Yuki try out, then I won't try out. You have said I'm good, but I have my terms. I will only go if Yuki goes before me" countered Thran.

"What? You can't-" began Clamp, before he was interrupted.

"What's going on here?" demanded Aarch as he stormed into the conversation. "Clamp, you're suppose to be monitoring our players, not having a chat with them."

"This- girl" Clamp flustered, pointing at Yuki "has been troublesome so I suggested that she leave quietly and return when she was actually able to comprehend what is a football and what is a person's head. She is rather terrible."

"That's not true." yelled Ahito.

"Our cousin is capable of out doing over half the boys here." yelled Thran.

"And I am not the one causing trouble. I haven't been the one crossing off as many girls as possible so you didn't have to deal with them." finished Yuki.

Aarch stood, swayed at the claim that Clamp was the reason there were so little girls trying out. He wouldn't. He knew about equality, didn't he?

"Well, I suggest that we see how good Yuki is and if she proves to be capable in my opinion, and that's not Clamp's, or her cousins' views, then we shall see. Is that satisfactory for everyone?" reasoned Aarch.

Clamp grumbled. Thran and Yuki whooped for joy. Ahito just nodded, glad the argument was over, put his head down and fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki entered the holo-trainer and stood in awe at the sheer size of the place. It was simply breath-taking. She had seen it on the holo-TV but it was still amazing. She got snapped out of her reverie by Aarch speaking to her.

"Alright Yuki, this is how it's going to work. Balls will be dropped from above the pitch at great speed and number. Your task is to shoot these as far way as possible, preferably in the goal if you wish. You have 1 minute."

Yuki saw the balls coming down and prepared herself. Then she saw one of the clone-drones other people had gone against. This was the opponent she had to score more against.

The first shower of balls came and Yuki began kicking out. Slowly at first, reserving her energy for when faster or further out balls came. Aarch said she could shoot for goal if she wished and she made certain every ball that connected with her foot ended in the back of a net.

* * *

Outside, Aarch was smiling increasingly at the girl's very obvious talent in the game. She didn't try lashing out and hitting every ball available like some idiots previously seen, but selecting balls out of those falling that she would hit, before finding the next target.

Clamp looked on with a frown. As Aarch was currently taking up the computer, he couldn't get to the controls and make her mess up. He knew full well she didn't deserve it. What she was doing looked impressive because it was in actual fact the easiest training method available. The reason that other girl, Mei, got in was because he had taken one look and thought of her as too much of a shopping blimbo- dispite that fact she was a brunette-, who would embarrass herself, and her screaming mother, in front of everyone leaving her ashamed. But he had been wrong. She had done the course given with obvious ease and agility, even if she had complained about it being for defenders when she wanted an attacking course.

Thran watched his cousin with pride, he had long since given up keeping his brother awake long enough to watch her, so was settling for cheering loud enough for both of them. She was made for the sport. if he was good, then Yuki was excellent. He was a born defender, but Yuki's talent was being adaptable to any position what-so-ever, and excelling in all.

* * *

Yuki saw the last ball in her path and prepared herself for the finish. She jumped up in the air and performed a move that had only ever been seen by her cousins that she had created. By bouncing the ball on her knee upward, she gained a few extra centimetres and flipped over, hitting the ball with the heel of her boot and the ball curved gracefully to the right before spinning wildly to the left and into the top corner of the net.

Hitting back down to the ground, she turned to the entrance of the holo-trainer and simply smiled. She knew they had seen the talent and she knew that she had one-upped Clamp hands down.

Exiting, she felt a glow of happiness as her cousins smothered her with congratulations, jumping up and down, screaming hysterically **(A/n: I am not going to say which one)**and all round general acting like they- Yuki, Thran and Ahito- had just won the Galactik Football Cup.

Turning, she saw Aarch smile, before turning to his clipboard and put on a very obvious tick. Yuki felt ecstatic. She lovedthe feel of knowing she had the control over a ball in such a way that she got the great Aarch to smile at her.

_This can't get any better. _Thought Yuki.

* * *

Rocket was currently making some hot soup to revive his patient when he heard her awake. She was lying on his couch wrapped up when he left her, but now she stood with the blanket half-dangling off her small, petite frame.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" she asked.

"Hi, in answer to those questions, a) You're in my cave, b) You had a crash with your craft and I pulled you out before it exploded, and c) My name is Rocket. Now that I've answered that you can answer mine. Can I know yours?" replied Rocket.

"Hello Rocket. My name is Tia." she answered.

There was an awkward silence before Rocket spoke.

"So, what brings you to Alkillian then, Tia?"

"I must see Aarch. I need to get on his team." said Tia, before looking around. She noticed the many posters of the afore-mentioned player. "You seem to know a lot about him. Where is he?"

"Well, in actual fact, he's my uncle but I have never actually spoken to him." Rocket replied. He didn't like how these questions were getting increasingly personal.

"That is so cool. The Aarch being your uncle part that is. Can you take me to him? I need to see him." said Tia. She had seen the uncomfortable look in his eyes and decided to move on to a more open subject.

"Sorry, can't do that. So many people came that they have had to spread try-outs over 2 days. Anybody who wasn't there 2 hours ago waits."

"What? That's impossible!!! I can't wait two days." said Tia. There was no way she could handle that. She needed to be seen immediately by him.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is. Is there anyone on Alkillian I can direct you too? Family maybe?" asked Rocket.

"No, my parents are currently over at the Planet Light. They are diplomats you see and..." Tia never finished.

"Ok, so we both have to wait till tomorrow and I currently have a girl that doesn't know how to have fun" summed up Rocket

"I beg your pardon but I do." countered Tia, "so what do Ice-planet kids do around here?"

Rocket merely smiled and said "Want to know what it's like to travel at 100km/h?"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**And that is Chapter 2...finally! It took blinking forever to write that one for some reason.**

**I know some people like to just hit the next chapter button but right now there isn't so review review review!!! I am not putting up Chapter 3 until I get at least 5 reviews.**

* * *


End file.
